


Jet x Reader

by TheRealMothGirl



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Jet (Avatar) Is An Asshole, M/M, Reader-Insert, Short, Short One Shot, jet (avatar) / reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealMothGirl/pseuds/TheRealMothGirl
Summary: You are taking a boat to Ba Sing Se, while hiding from the fire nation. That's when you meet Jet and a couple of his freedom fighters. Casual flirting ensues. Then you meet again and things get... steamy.
Relationships: reader avatar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

The scent of earth and humidity fills your senses as you rise from the hard rock beneath you and look at your surroundings. Many other refugees slept feet away or had just begun to wake up, as sunlight filtered through the mouth of the cave you occupied. The rare, and almost peaceful, silence that had consumed you is quickly interrupted as boats sound off at the mouth of the tunnel. They would begin loading soon, and if you intended on leaving today. 

Around mid-day, you were finally about to board a ship to Ba Sing Se. You had been waiting three days now, and it seems as though your patients has been well worth it. Your hands fumble for the ticket in your pocket as you step forwards and go to show the boarding guards. However, as you reach down your bag slips from your shoulders ad clatters to the ground along with its contents. You quickly apologize to the guards and people behind you, but the line continues to move despite your clumsiness. 

"Let me help you with that," an almost gravely voice speaks behind you. You look up quickly and are met with a mop of brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Oh, thank you," you almost shudder and internally kick yourself. You don't even know him why are you getting flustered. He smirks and holds up your ticket.

"Missing something?" This is great. You've always had a weakness for cocky assholes, and you can already tell he's checking all of those boxes. You move to take it from him but he pulls back at the last second and begins reading your ticket.

"(your full name)," your name is sweet on your lips and you can't hide the blush that begins to creep up your cheeks. As you snatch for the ticket he walks up the dock, towards your boat and continues to tease you. "Ya'know, I think I remember the meaning for your name," he hums, pressing a finger to his chin to mock thought.

"Hey, give that back" you attempt to glare, chasing after him.

"That's right," he stops suddenly and spins around, allowing you to collide with his chest, "Beautiful flower." Not even his very muscular chest and the beginnings of stubble could distract you from how terrible that line was. You roll your eyes and step back as he huffs out a short laugh.

"That was terrible," once again you struggle to contain the faint blush on your cheeks as he hands you your ticket back.

"I'm Jet by the way." His hand lingers by yours as you take your ticket back, but before you can respond someone on the boat is calling after him.

"Come on Jet! The boat is about to leave" a younger girl calls to him and waves. Jet keeps his eys on you though and widens his lazy smile as he walks towards the girl.

"It was nice meeting you (y/n)," he waves and runs onto the boat, "I'll see you around." You sigh and put your ticket into a pocket in your back. He was... interesting, but you didn't have time for that. In less than 24 hours you would be in Ba Sing Se. Odds are you wouldn't see him again after getting off of this boat, considering how many refugees lived there.

You find a quiet place to sit on the bustling boat and look out at the horizon as it pushes off from the docks. You were almost there - almost safe.

-

The sun had gone down a few hours ago and you couldn't sleep. Your elbows rested on the railing of the ship, and a sea breeze chilled your skin. You turned at the sound of footsteps and laughter behind you. Jet was joking with three others and walking down the ship. His eyes met yours, and you both smiled as he sauntered over.

"(y/n)! I want you to meet my friends," he swung an arm around your shoulders and gestured to the people before you, "This is Longshot, Smellerbee, and Lee" You waved at the three and hoped they couldn't see how red you became after his arm pulled you closer.

"It's nice to meet you guys," you waved and smiled politely. They waved back and mumbled various greetings.

"You guys should keep passing out food," Jet waved and keeps his arm hooked around your shoulder. "I'm gonna hang back and talk with (y/n)." Then you were alone with him again. His arm drifts from your shoulder to your waist, and you swear his hand lingers on your back before it drops to his side. You struggle to think of something to say before the silence gets awkward, but Jet speaks for you.

"Here," he hands you a couple of moon peaches and leans against the guard rail of the ship, with his back to the water. "There's no reason those pigs driving this ship should eat any better than us." You tuck one of the peaches into your back and look in awe at the other.

"How did you get these?" You comment observing the strangely ripe and unbruised peach. Most of them were grown far from Ba Sing Se, so it would take a lot of money and a lot of work to get them somewhere like this.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he teases and smirks back at you. "The guys and I decide to... liberate some food from the captain's quarters, and share it with the rest of the refugees." Your eyebrows raise in shock as you look back to Jet. What would happen if he was caught? What would happen if you were caught with him? You could both be thrown overboard, and that would be that! Jet notices the worried look on your face and interjects before you can overthink more than you already have.

"Calm down Princess this isn't my first time stealing. I know what I'm doing." His hand pats your head gently and he sighs, "I promise its safe. You can eat it." You look down at the peach in your hand and hold in a gasp when Jet grabs your wrist. His teeth sink into the flesh of the peach as he looks into your eyes. The intoxicatingly sweet scent of peaches consumes you for a few seconds. He lets go of your wrist, tongue running over his bottom lip as he maintains eye contact. He raises an eyebrow as if he was waiting for you to take a bite and you quickly do so. As you bite down cool juice runs from the corner of your mouth to your bottom lip and down your chin. You close your eyes and smile at the sweet flavor behind your lips and almost jerk back when something touches your bottom lip. You open your eyes to see Jet's thumb trace across it. His thumb lingers for a moment only for him to lift it to his lips and suck the peach juice off of his thumb. His lips release with a satisfying pop.

"I think that alone was worth breaking into the kitchen." He huffs out a laugh and steps closer to you. You feel your body gravitate closer to his in turn, and you place you one hand on his chest as you lean in. Then his lips are against yours like a monsoon, slow and almost hesitant at first then crashing down like thunder and lightning on yours. His teeth scrape against your bottom lip, and his hands pry under your shirt possessively. Yours tangle in his hair and pull at his shirt, silently asking for more despite yourself. One hand drifts down from the flushed skin on your back and grips fiercely at your ass. A sudden gasp escapes you and Jet smirks down at you with half lidded eyes. Then his hand is pulling you down dim a hall on the ship. He looks up and down the length of the hallway and pulls you into a dark room.

"Jet where-" you're cut off with the sudden sensation of his chest against yours as he locks the door.

"Storage room," he huffs and drags his lips across your neck "No one should find us here." You let out a squeak as he grazes his teeth over your collar bone and lifts you onto a nearby crate. Your legs part, allowing him to stand between them and grind against you. Even in the dark, you can see that stupid smirk on his face when you let out a soft moan. Your hands pull at his tunic and, he helps you pull it over his head, revealing a toned chest and abbs. He quickly removes your shirt in turn. His mouth is at your chest in a heartbeat, tongue tracing circles around your nipple, as he gropes your thigh. Your legs squeeze his hips, pleading for something to feed the fire growing in your core.

"Jet" The sound of his name on your lips has him fumbling with his pants as you wiggle yours off and bring him in for another rough kiss. His member slaps against your stomach, and your back arches as his fingers glide into you. You're moaning and about to start begging him to just fuck you already by the time he takes his dick in his hand and traces your entrance with his tip. Your legs wrap around his torso and he chuckled seductively.

"You're so impatient." before you can argue he thrusts his hips forward, and every muscle in your body tenses. He pulls you your lips to his as he begins to thrust into you more rapidly. Your hands rake across the skin on his back, and you melt like butter in his arms. You feel the fire in your stomach begin to grow and pulsate when he freezes and looks over his shoulder. Before you can ask him why he stopped, he drags you to the floor behind the crate. That's when you hear the click of a key in a lock and the door open behind you. Your thighs tense around Jet's hips as his hands squeeze your ass. He had never really pulled out, so you were sitting in his lap hiding in the shadow. 

"Did you hear something?" a voice asks on the other side of the crate.

"No, let's just grab the food and go. The captain's already mad enough," another voice grunts and steps farther into the room. Fear courses through you, as you lean farther into Jet's chest and out of the dim light. Jet grips your ass tighter again, and you tense, trying desperately not to make a sound. The men in the room step closer, and you watch the bigger one search through the crates.

"Where's the flour?" he asks his companion, too close to you for comfort. You shiver as Jet rocks his hips against yours and your insides clench in anticipation. This time it's Jet who almost moans, but he buries his head in your neck smothering the sound. He continues to rock his hips against you and pull you close when you let out a gasp and the room falls silent.

"You hear that?" The man closest to you stops and looks around, but all you can think about is the knots of hot pleasure twisting in your stomach.

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard someone." The echo of footsteps in the room sound feet away from you and Jet. He clamps his hand over your mouth and slams his member into you. You tense and tears of pleasure come to your eyes as he thrusts again.

"Come on we don't have time for this. Let's go" The door clicks shut and Jet slams you to the ground. One hand stays on your mouth, allowing muffled moans to sound in the room, the other presses against your chest as he mercilessly pounds into your core. The Fire in your stomach burns white hot and erupts as pleasure rolls through your body. Your back arches once more as Jet pulls out of you just in time to cum on your stomach. You're both panting as he leans down and sloppily kisses you once more. Then he rolls over beside you and attempts to catch his breath.

"This is not what I expected when I decided to go to Ba Sing Se," he huffs and looks up at the ceiling of the storage room.

"Tell me about it," you laugh in agreement. Jet stands and tosses you your clothes, as he pulls his shirt over his head.

"We should go before anyone else catches us," he rubs his hand against the back of his neck and looks towards the door, "I'll go first, so it doesn't look suspicious." You pull your pants up and watch as he opens the door.

"I guess I'll see you around then," you say, standing in the light of the open door. Jet looks back for an instant then walks out the door. All you hear in response is the click of footsteps down the hall. 

Douchbag.


	2. Jet x Reader (Part 2)

It had only been a couple of weeks since you had arrived in Ba Sing Se, but it felt like it had been months. The minute you stepped off the train you were pulled into the endlessly busy current of the outer ring. Unfortunately, you ended up spending a couple of nights on the streets, but you quickly found a small apartment that you could afford. You had also gotten a job at a pottery shop near your new home. It paid enough to get by, and there were definitely worse jobs to have in the outermost ring of the city. You were beginning to feel comfortable and almost safe in the city, but sometimes your mind still wandered to the night before you arrived. Copper eyes and dirt covered skin were the subjects of many midday daydreams, along with the reminiscing feeling of hot breath and calloused hands against your skin.

You are snapped out of your current daydream, by your boss waving you out of his shop. You had finally finished your shift and couldn't wait to walk home. As you waved goodbye, you let yourself melt into the crowd in the streets. Your hands hovered over your bag, as you had already been stolen from once and didn't intend on letting it happen again. Someone slams into your shoulder, and you grunt in a mix of shock and frustration.

"Hey," she looks up at you, and familiarity dawns on you, "Oh!" Smellerbee quickly grabs your hand and pulls you into an ally before you can object. You pull at her hand only to realize Longshot is right behind you.

"What's going on?" you ask when she finally releases you.

"Have you seen Jet?" She spits the question and you can hear the worry in her voice, "He's been missing for a couple of days now." Longshot nods beside her, and you shake your head.

"The last time I saw him was when I got off the train." Their worry quickly spreads to you, and you think back to the bashful boy you had met so recently. "I'm sure he's fine. He looks like he can take care of himself." Longshot frowns and crosses his arms.

"Jet isn't the type to disappear without saying anything," Smellerbee sighs. You could definitely argue with that, based on previous encounters with Jet. "Just him we're lookin for him if you see him around." You nod and watch the pair walk further into the ally. Longshot waves goodbye, and you begin walking back to your apartment once more. Hopefully Jet did just get into a little trouble, or he's off with some girl. Despite only knowing him for so long, you can't help but feel a little worried.

\---

You roll out of bed and lick your lips. Most of your life was spent in a quieter village, so you were used to falling asleep to the sound of rustling leaves and crickets. However, you lived in Ba Sing Se now, and cities never sleep. You groggily make your way out of your apartment in search of water to quench your thirst.

There was a well right outside of your home, and you often found yourself searching for a drink late at night. The gentle sound of your footsteps was one of the few sounds in the clearing, as you scoop the cool water into your hands and splash it against your face. A rumble sounds from the alley behind you, and you freeze. Earth rises from the ground and you quickly crouch behind the stone well as three men jump from the ground. It was the Dai Li, and they were carrying another man about your age. His hands are bound and his head droops weakly as the two Dai Li throw him to the ground and disappear once again.

Against your better judgment, you slowly make your way to the alley and peek at the boy on the ground. You watch him weakly curl back into himself and pull at the restraints on his wrists. As you approach he shifts and tenses at the knowledge of your presence.

"Are you-" before you can finish he jumps to his feet and kicks you to the ground. "Fucking asshole! I was just trying to make sure you were alright," you shout up at him and hold your shin in pain.

"Who are you? What did you do to me?" his voice cuts deep into your memory and you snap up to see fear and confusion radiation off of a familiar face. The anger you were feeling is immediately washed away by concern, as you look at Jet's tired form. His hands are shaking as he gnaws at the rope around his wrists, all the while maintaining his furious stare at you.

"Answer me!" his voice cracks, and you pull yourself from the ground and step forward, despite the rising fear in your stomach.

"Jet, It's me. It's (Y/n)" you say as calmly as you can manage and ease your hands towards him, as if you were trying to calm a frightened animal. You see the slightest hint of recognition in his face as his shoulders droop.

"(Y/n)?" Jet mumbles and you step closer again.

"Remember we took the same boat to Ba Sing Se?" you give an unsure smile and peach for his bound hands. He lets you pull at the rope and flexes his wrists as it falls to the ground.

"Oh, I remember," he gives a weak smirk, and you can't help but feel relieved as you roll your eyes. You can tell he's still shaken up but ding better now that he isn't in danger.

"Come on let's get you inside," you guide him towards your apartment and look back to the alley. You can't help but feel watched as the door shuts behind you.

You hand jet a loaf of bread and watch him devour it on your bed. Bringing him inside seemed like the only sensible thing to do. He was still pretty shaken up, and it looked like he hadn't eaten in days. Looking back, Smellerbee said he had been missing for days and if it was the Dai Li that took him there's a good chance he hadn't. You had quickly learned not to mess with or speak about the Dai Li or the war in the city. People who do tend to disappear. It looks like Jet had done one of the two, but why? And why did he not remember anything?

"Jet?" you ask quietly and sit beside him, smoothing your fingers over the sheets, "What happened?" Jet looked away and stood, rushing towards the only window in your apartment. "Jet?" He only ignored your questions, as he looked suspiciously out the window and shut it. Then he walked to your door and pressed his ear against its surface.

"Jet what are you doing?" you sigh. He was beginning to put you on edge now. He stood a little straighter and looked back at you. There it was, that fear you had seen in the alley was back in his eyes.

"I- I don't know," he took small tentative steps towards you and looked back at the window, "I just... feel like someone's watching." You didn't exactly trust Jet. Which makes sense, considering how long you've known him and his actions during that time, but you couldn't help but feel concerned. You pull his hand into your lap and cradle it in yours.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" The question is almost a whisper, as it leaves your lips. Jet looks into your eyes then down at his hand. His brow furrows, and he shakes his head as his hands fly towards his head. A groan escapes him as he slouches in what must be pain.

"I can't remember anything," he grunts and squeezes his eyes shut, "It just hurts." Your chest seems to ache as you watch him struggle, and you wrap your arms around him. Then you realize the hot tears running down his face and his breath quickening.

"Jet," you're more shocked than anything. Seeing someone who appeared so arrogant and strong at first crumbling right in front of you is more than a little shocking. His chest begins to heave as his fists pull at the hair in his face. You do your best to comfort him and pull him into your chest as he pushes through the waves of fear and panic.

"You're safe, don't worry," is all you can think to say, "I've got you." He pushed his head into the crook of your neck and slips his arms around your waist. You rub your fingers in circles on his back, and his breathing begins to steady. It's oddly familiar to feel so close to him considering the circumstances, but you aren't unhappy.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, don't be," you stop him before he can fully apologize. None of this is his fault, probably. You lock eyes for a few moments, and he lets out a stifled yawn. 

"We should get some sleep," you sigh and stand, yawning in return. Jet nods and begins to pull at the armor on his shoulders. You feel his eyes linger on you when you pull off your overshirt and hang it on a chair. Once again, a familiar feeling flitters in your stomach when you catch his eyes and help him reach one of the clasps for his armor. He quickly sheds his tunic, and you both climb into the small bed. Your bodies seem to melt into one, as his arms pull you close and your head falls onto his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. You look up and watch his stoic face, as he studies your apartment, "For leaving." You brush some hair from his face, and he looks down at you solemnly. 

"It's ok," you smile, "If you ever do it again I'll be the one throwing you in an alley." Jet lets out a genuine laugh, and you feel yourself relax against him.

"You couldn't beat me if you tried," you could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"I'll have you know I'm a master of the martial arts." This time you both laugh and the sound is loud and full.

"And I'm the avatar."

"Shut up," you sigh contently. Jet's arms pull you closer, and your eyes begin to droop. 

"Goodnight (Y/n)," Jet's voice is distant as you drift to sleep.

"Goodnight Jet."


End file.
